


No ships like partnerships

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wallpaper I made a few months ago in photoshop from one of the promo pics :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No ships like partnerships

**Author's Note:**

> I found the other images I used (northern lights & the flags) on the web, I do not own the rights to any of these images.
> 
> view full size (1920x1080) here: [link](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/010/9/c/no_ships_like_partnerships_wallpaper_by_quinsarqua-d71o1s8.png)


End file.
